Sid/Gallery
A gallery of images of Sid. ''Ice Age Development Sid (Ice Age).jpg Screenshots Sid hanging from a tree branch.png|Sid climbing down a tree. Sid.PNG|Sid calling his family Sid,Carl,Frank.jpg|Sid being chased by the rhinos Carl and Frank. "You have beautiful Eyes" - Sid to Manny.jpg|Sid clinging onto Manny's face. Sid protecting himself from hail.png|Sid caught in a hailstorm. Sid catching Roshan with his foot.png|Sid nearly dropping the baby. Manny & Sid Staredown.png|Manny staring down Sid. Sid_vs_Dodo.png|Sid surrounded by dodos. Sid vs Dodos1.png|Sid running through dodos. Sid Impresses Ladies.png|Sid sweet-talking two female sloths. Sid's SweetTalk.png|Sid sweet-talking two female sloths. SidFindsLadiesAgain.png|Sid returns to the female sloths. Sid_screaming_&_running_from_Rhinos.png|Sid with the rhinos in the mud. Sid faking death in Diego's jaws.png|Sid in Diego's jaws. Manny returns fire with a snowball at Sid.png|Sid flattened by a snowball. Sid's_Frozen_Snot.png|Sid walking through the cold. Sid provokes Diego.png|Sid confronted by Diego. Sid tongue stick to ice.PNG|Sid gets his tongue stuck on the icy ground. Sid dangling tongue.PNG|"Urgh, guys?" Sid's Evolution.jpg|Sid walking past his ancestors. Icy Cave sliding.png|Diego calls out for "round two" of sliding. Sid_&_Roshan_look_at_cave_ art.png|Sid showing the baby cave paintings. Herd running from underground lava eruptions.png|Sid and the herd outrun the lava bursts. Sid_attempting_to_out_run_Lava.png|Sid trying to escape the lava fields. Sid Doodles1.png|Sid on his drawing abilities. Sid's tail on fire.png|Sid's tail ablaze. Sid cleans Roshan's face.png|Sid cleans the baby's face. Sid Snowboarding.png|Sid escapes the sabers on a piece of wood. SidBabyTigerSneak.png|Sid finds the baby, unaware that Zeke is behind him. Manny Confront Runar.png|Manny faces the baby's father as Sid hides. Sid hugs Diego.png|Sid embraces Diego. Ice Age: The Meltdown Development Screenshots Sid's body image distorted by ice.png|Sid's distorted features interests Rose. Sid as a Piñata.png|The younglings prepare to use Sid in a game. Sid Trips.png|Sid about to be tripped up. Sid Chickens Out.png|Sid at the Eviscerator's edge. Sid Caught.png|Sid caught by Manny. Herd going down Eviscerator.png|The herd goes down the Eviscerator. Manny Calls Out Sid.png|Manny rebukes Sid. Sid race.png|Sid races on Manny's back. Cholly farts towards Sid.png|Sid runs afoul of Cholly. Sid plays Whack A Possum.png|Sid tries to catch Crash and Eddie. Crash & Eddie "Surrender Never" Diego & Sid.png|Sid and Diego suffer Crash and Eddie's pranks. "Uh Diego, they're possums" - Sid to Diego.gif|"Uh Diego, they're possums." Deigo & sid in fear.png|Sid and Diego stand watching Maelstrom approaching. Sid tied up by minisloths.png|Sid bound by the mini-sloths. Diego hugs sid 2.png|Sid embraces Diego for the second time. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Development Sid (Ice Age 3).jpg Screenshots Baby_Dinos_protecting_Sid_from_mother.jpg Baby_Dinos_Making_Sad_Faces_at_Sid.jpg Sid_plays_Peekaboo_with_his_children.jpg Momma_proves_to_Sid_dinosaurs_eat_meat,_not_vegetables.jpg SId_and_Momma_Dino_and_babies.jpg Momma_watching_sid.jpg Peaches with Longer tusks.jpeg Subzeroend.png Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Screenshots Image:Christmas Tree Family.png|Manny displays his Christmas Rock. Image:Sid Sulking Peaches Possums.png|Sid sulking as Peaches speaks to him. Image:Reindeer sid.jpg|Sid and Prancer cornered by mini-sloths. Ice-Age-A-Mammoth-Christmas-Sid-Holds-Mistletoe-Over-Diego.jpg Scold.jpeg Ice Age: Continental Drift Development Sid2.png Screenshots Sid With Family Again2.jpg|Sid with his family once more. At least you still got granny.jpg|"....Right buddy ?" Sid at Sea.jpg|Sid calls out to the seas. Sid realizes Granny is Alive.jpg Sid Plank.jpg|Sid on the plank She touched my butt.jpg Granny asks Sid to open clam.jpg "Screw up !" - Granny to Sid.jpg|"Screw up !" Sid Acts Like Gutt.png|Arrgh! Sid communicating with Hyraxes.jpg|"Tadaaa !" "...Only without any of the joy" - Diego.jpg|Sid and Diego sharing a concerned look. Unwind the vines .....jpg|"Unwind the vines ...." Diego & Sid falling for Sirens.jpg|Sid looking drunk "Call me !".jpg|"Call me!" Sid (close up).jpg|"Mission accomplished Granny !" Sid hugging Hyrax.jpeg|Sid hugging the Chief Hyrax Sid hesitating.jpg|Sid freaked out Sid & Granny.jpeg|"You got yourself A nice Family !" "'TADAA !".jpg|Sid presenting the jaws to granny John Leguizamo Sid.jpg|Sid & his real-life counterpart, Leguizamo Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade The_Great_Egg-Scapade_sid_&_eggs.jpg The Great Egg-Scapade sid & Condor hatching.jpg Ice Age- The Great Egg-Scapade Squint, Diego, Manny, Sid, Clint.jpeg Ice Age- The Great Egg-Scapade Sid with Egg and Clint.jpeg Ice Age- The Great Egg-Scapade Sid with Egg.jpeg Ice Age The Great Egg-Scapade Scrat.jpeg Ice Age: Collision Course'' Development Sid Sloth.png Screenshots Sid with Fake Rabies.PNG Diego_and_sid_scared.png Sid_Proposing.png Sid_being_rejected_from_proposal.png Ice_Age_Collision_Course_Sid_and_Granny_all_tied_up.png Ice_Age_Collision_Course_Sid_and_Granny_all_tied_up_2.png Ice_Age_Collision_Course_Sid_Blowing_his_Nose.png Ice Age Collision Course Sid Sobbing.png Ice Age Collision Course Sid Sobbing 2.png Sid and Brooke.jpeg|Sid trying to kiss Brooke. Poofy herd.PNG|Sid shocked by Manny and Diego after laughing at them. Sid & Brooke.jpg Sub zero heros herd.PNG Herd discussion.jpg Sid_talking_on_mobile.png|I wonder who he's talking too? The Herd in Geotopia.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd scared.png Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png Sids reaction to Francine saying no.png Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png Not impressed Francine.png Buck about to show the herd the tablet.png Francine Sighing Heavily.PNG Sid on Brooke's lap.png Francine Surprised.PNG Sid the stallion!.png Sid and Brooke together in Geotopia 35.png The Herd with sid in front.png Peaches holding Crash and Eddie.png Well hello handsome.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png The Herd scared or surprised.png Sid with Bubbles and Misty.png Sid in Geotopia 534.png Sid and Brooke dancing.png Brooke, Sid, and Bubbles in Geotopia.png Brooke spots Sid.png Brooke kissing Sid.png Sid in proposal area.png Sid and Brooke runnig toward each other.png Brooke holding Sid up.png Shangri Llama screaming at Sid.png Sid with minicorns- this guy really.png Sid and Brooke talking Geotopia.png Brooke with Sid - I'm getting butterflies!.png Sid pointing at fireworks.png Sid asks Diego Ice Age.png Buck between Brooke and Sid.png Sid, Brooke, Bubbles, and Misty.png Fuzzy Sid and Diego.png Sid,_Diego,_and_Shira_watching_Peaches.png Peaches Julian and Sid.png The Herd.jpeg Diego Shira and Sid.jpeg Sid missing Brooke.jpeg Sid tries to get a crystal.jpg Sid leaving Brooke.jpg Sid and Brooke worried.jpg Diego - Let me guess.jpg The herd and the Geotopians looking at the asteroid.png.PNG Sid